elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Donating
Players can donate to the Elysium RP Server at: http://store.elysiumrp.net/. After entering their username, a member can browse the Donation Store for various skill packs, transformations, and spells. The store allows members to spend real-life money to acquire in-game perks. All prices are listed in Great British Pound (GBP) currency. If a member donates £5.00GBP or more, they may choose their own custom race name, which will be displayed in aqua. To choose their custom race name, the donator should contact a staff member and outline their preferred race title. Players are advised to go through the Custom Race Guidelines before requesting for a race. Skill Packs Higher-Being Package - £11.00GBP *Levitate - Allows you to pick up mobs, carrying them around in the air at the end of your cursor. *Flamewalk - The ability to set enemies on fire as you walk the lands of Elysium. *Safefall - Whilst active, you take no damage from falling! *Doomsday - Fires a large projectile ball, damaging enemies and slowing all mobs in the impact area down. *Areo - Summons a tornado to send your enemies flying. *Starfall - Call to the stars to bring a bombardment upon enemies in the surrounding area. Archer Pack - £11.00GBP *Barrage - Calls down a giant strike of magical arrows on your target. *IceArrow - The power of ice will follow you wherever you go when activated, and will add power to your arrows as they hit their targets, slowing down survivors. *FireArrow - A flame will follow your body, and will add power to your arrows as they hit enemies, causing them to be set on fire. *ElectricalArrow - The power of electricity follows you as you go, weakening your targets as your arrow hits them. *RapidFire - A flurry of magical arrows is fired at your target! Note: Arrow was removed to allow bow enchantments to work for all races of Elysium. Nature Pack - £11.00GBP *GroundBomb - Setting off an explosion at the feet of your enemies. *GroundSpikes - A set of spikes appear in a line towards your enemy, causing heavy damage. *GroundSplitter - A series of explosions inflicting pain upon your foes, sending them flying into the air. *Roots - Your target is momentarily held down my roots sprouting from the ground. *EnchantedEarth - Causes the ground to start glowing, slowing any enemies down within that area. *ThornRise - Like roots, with a large area of effect and causes damage to your target. Dragon Blood Pack - £11.00GBP *DragonBreath - Send fire and flames forward! *DragonJump - A Dragon-like jump, complete with fire and explosions for an amazing entrance. *DragonShout - Foes will be thrown back at the sound of a dragon's roar. *Comet - Call down a comet on your target, burning them alive (or dead). *Whirlwind - A great wind surrounds you, throwing back all of the enemies around, except for the one in front of you, allowing you to target them without worrying about their backup. *BadBreath - Send a massive cloud of poisonous gas in front of you. Witch Doctor Pack - £11.00GBP *Wisp - Summon a wisp to protect the area around you. *Gills - Allows you to breath underwater for a long period of time. *LunarBeam - Call down a beam from the moon. *Meteor - (One of the best spells available) Calls down a meteor on your foes. *SpiritHeal - Call on the spirits to heal you. *Air_Shield - Summon a shield of air around you, protecting you for a short time. Ice + Water Pack - £20.00GBP *WaterBall - Fires a torrent of water at your target, knocking them back. *WaterPump - Unleash water from under the ground to send the surrounding enemies flying. *HydroCannon - Push a selected target back, causing them to explode when they reach the end. *Blizzara - Ice elemental spell, causing moderate damage. *Blizzaga - Major ice damage, hitting multiple targets. *Snowball - Throws a giant snowball that rolls forward towards your target. *RollingSnows - Throws an even bigger snowball, rolling forward towards multiple targets, not stopped by any entity. *Snowslide - Throws an avalanche of snow. *FrostShell - Creates a shell of ice around you, protecting you for a short time against damage. Fire Pack 1 - £15.00GBP *Megaflare - Charge a stream of fire that explodes, dealing damage. *Volcano - Summons an active volcano to bring down flames upon surrounding enemies. *Fireball - Throws a fiery ball of destruction. *Fire - Minor elemental damage. *Fira - Moderate elemental damage. *RockSmash - Summons a rock that explodes, dealing damage. *Smash - Burns your target's resistances *MagmaFlow - Forms magma which erupts after a short time. *Eternalbreath - Shoots an unstoppable projectile that damages, slows and and sets any enemies it hits on fire. Fire Pack 2 - £15.00GBP *DragonBreath - Allowing you to breath fire into the area in front of you. *Erupt - Erupts a large amount of lava from the ground. *FireSpirit - Slow moving ball of flames that deals damage. *Firaga - Major fire damage, effecting multiple targets. *BlazingBall - Large ball of fire causing damage and setting enemies on fire, can not be stopped by hitting entities. *Meltdown - Burns your target's resistances. *Flare - Create a great explosion of fire. *TidalFlame - Shoot a great amount of fire in a cone in front of you *Flamewalk - Burn your enemies around you as you walk. Individual Skills Repair - £2.50GBP (same as the Dwarf spell) Blink - £2.50GBP (same as the Vampire spell) Food - £2.50GBP (same as the Mage spell) Leap - £2.50GBP (same as the Wolf spell) Stonevision - £2.50GBP (same as the Dwarf spell) Coloured Item Names (access to /lore command) - £5.00GBP Water - £2.50GBP (same as the Mage spell) Phase - £2.50GBP (same as the Mage spell) On-the-go Enderchest - £2.50GBP Shapeshifting Passive Transformation Package - £5.00GBP *Horse *Chicken *Cow *Pig Special Friendly Transformation Package - £15.00GBP *Wolves *Bats *Ocelots Hostile Transformation Package - £15.00GBP *Creeper *Skeleton *Spider Otherworldy Transformation Pack - £15.00GBP *Magma Cube *Blaze *Zombie Pigman Special Otherworldly Pack - £15.00GBP *Enderman *Ghast *Blaze Wither Skeleton Pack - £5.00GBP (Also requires ability to turn into a skeleton) *Wither Skeleton Pets Special pets can be purchased via the donation store. '''Warning: '''Purchasing a new pet via the donation store will remove all experience and levels earned with your old pet. Anything stored in the pet inventories will also be lost. Simple Donation Here you can specify the exact amount of money to donate, for the pure purpose of helping Elysium. This feature is also used when purchasing a special request. which is not in the donation store's list of options. Any purchases of this nature will require official approval by server owner Sammo346 before it may be implemented. Category:Features Category:Advertising Category:Donation